The present invention relates to a pin jack with an optical element holder which can be electrically coupled with an electric pin plug and can be coupled with an optical pin plug as well.
A conventional pin jack is designed for only electrical connection with a pin plug. On the other hand, an optical connector entirely differs in mechanical configuration from a conventional electric connector, in particular, a connector composed of a pin jack and a pin plug. Conventionally, when an optical jack is mounted on a circuit board in place of an electric pin jack, it is necessary to change not only the optical design but also the mechanical design of the circuit board. Similarly, in the case of replacing the optical jack with an electric pin jack for a circuit board designed for attaching the optical jack, it is necessary to change the mechanical design of the circuit board.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pin jack with an optical element holder which can be electrically coupled with an electric pin plug and can be coupled with an optical pin plug, without the necessity of changing the mechanical design of the pin jack itself and the mating pin plug.